We Will Make It
by BlackroseGUMI
Summary: Kirigiri and Celes become friends and help each other in Hope's Peak Academy. They eventually become more through several hardships with the other classmates. Different deaths and executions from the game and anime occur. Kirigiri x Celestia
1. Pilot

**I really love the Kyouko x Celestia paring from Dangan Ronpa so I decided to make a fic about them. It starts from the first day at Hope's Peak Academy and goes through different deaths along the way. Different people will die then from the game and anime so look forward to it. Thank you for reading!**

"Hahahaha, I have you now!" Kuwata Leon had Kirigiri Kyouko cornered in a dark room which seemed to be the infirmary.

It was only the first night at Hope's Peak Academy and Kuwata was already trying the escape. He had gone after Kirigiri after she saw him take a load of poison supplies. Kirigiri had no expressions on her face even as he was pulling the poison out of his pocket.

"How about you tell me how it tastes." Kuwata smirked.

Suddenly out of nowhere Kirigiri swung her legs across the floor with her hands supporting her. This tripped Kuwata up as he fell with his head impacting against the floor.

"You bitch!" He yelled holding his head. He lifted himself up slowly of the floor and cracked his head to the side.

He ran at Kirigiri and thrusted his fist towards her gut. She dogged to the side just in time. She then grabbed Kuwata from behind. Her left arm clutched around Kuwata's neck basically choking him. Kuwata then clawed at Kirigiri's hands digging his short nails into them. This made Kirigiri gasp in pain.

Kuwata spun out of Kirigiri's tight lock and grabbed her right arm. He then wedged his elbow onto Kirigiri's and forced her to the ground roughly causing a loud cracking sound to echo throughout the room.

Kirigiri gasped out in agony. Her arm was bent the wrong way slightly out of place. She couldn't fight back against Kuwata as much as she wanted to.

"Open up." Kuwata forced her to the floor harder.

He was about to poison her when a leg came impacting his head from behind with tremendous force. This knocked Kuwata out falling short of killing him.

Kirigiri looked to see who had done it and saw one of her classmates. She remember that her name was Celestia. Obviously not her real name but good enough.

"You're Kirigiri right?" Celestia asked helping her up.

"Yes. Thank you for your help." Kirigiri thanked her.

"No problem. Do you need any help with your arm?" Celestia asked nicely.

"I'm more concerned about him. That kick was just impressive." Kirigiri complimented.

"Since I'm a gambler you never know what will happen. I need to be ready for the worst." Celestia winked.

"I'm not happy about what happened with Kuwata. I should have been able to take him out easily since I'm a detective." Kirigiri sighed slightly.

"You're a detective!?" Celestia sounded impressed.

"Don't tell anyone though." Kirigiri started to gain her composure.

"We should team up!" Celestia suggested.

"I work alone." Kirigiri started walking away.

"Hmmm...I like the way she thinks." Celestia smirked.

Kyouko went back to her room clutching onto her arm. Thank god no one else saw what had happened. There was nothing Kirigiri could do about her arm without help.

'Maybe I should ask Celestia to help since she knows what happened.' Kirigiri though to herself.

Although Kirigiri is usually quiet and emotionless she actually thinks a lot. Well that's what detectives do. Kirigiri leaned backwards until she fell onto her bed when suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She ascended from the bed and opened the door.

"What do you want?" Kirigiri asked coldly.

"What's up with the cold attitude? You were being nice before." Celestia complained.

Kirigiri stood there waiting for an answer to her previous question.

"Oh right. I figured you would need help with your arm, It's not exactly...in place." 

"Fine." Kigiri muttered out.

She stepped to the side allowing Celestia into the room shutting the door behind her. Kirigiri lay down on her bed and waited for Celestia to move closer.

"Just snap it back into place quickly." Kirigiri instructed.

"Okay." Celestia traced Kirigiri's arm.

She kept tracing along her arm until she found the right position to pull Kirigiri's arm back into place.

"Okay, here I go." In one quick second Kirigiri's arm was back in place.

Celestia noticed how swollen Kirigiri's arm was in the joint areas.

"I'll get a wet cloth for your arm." Celestia moved to the kitchen area.

'I could kill her right now if I wanted to. There's a knife right in front of me' Celestia though pausing her movement.

"I know what you're thinking." Kirigiri spoke.

"If you kill me right now no one would expect that you did it and you would get away with it but I'm sure there's evidence still." Kirigiri read her mind.

"You're right but for some reason...I don't want to kill you." Celestia continued getting the cloth.

"Why not?" Kirigiri wondered.

"You're not like the other shitheads in this place. You don't piss me off." Celestia was just being honest.

"To think that I though you were nice." Kirigiri shook her head.

"Hey! I can be nice if I want." Celestia walked back over to Kirigiri and placed the cloth on her broken arm.

"Why aren't I the same?" Kirigiri questioned.

"I don't know. I just like you I guess. I hate most people." Celestia shrugged.

"Well at least you probably won't kill me then." Kirigiri said emotionlessly.

"True. Can I stay here for the night?" Celestia asked.

"...I guess you can." Kirigiri hesitated.

"Are you sure you don't want to team up?"

"I'll think about it." Kyouko smiled slightly which was unexpected.

"Wow, you smiled." Celestia.

"Shut up Celestia." Kirigiri demanded.

"Call me Celes." She smiled.

After a long day they finally managed to get some sleep. After at least five good hours of sleep Kirigiri and Celes heard a blood curling scream. They shot up out of bed and ran towards where they heard the scream.


	2. Only the Beginning

**Second chapter up! I know I don't explain all the details but I don't want this to be based solely on the murders. I hope no ones mad about who I killed off first xp There isn't really any romance yet but there will be in maybe a few chapters. Enjoy!**

The scream came from the room next door. Kirigiri walked over to the door and looked at the nameplate that read 'Togami Byakuya.' Kirigiri and Celes rushed inside to find their classmate Asahina crying in horror. Togami was lying on his bed tied down with ropes. There was only one problem. His head was missing.

"What the hell happen!?" Celes asked.

"I don't know. I was on my way back from the bathroom and saw Fukawa leave his room laughing. I wanted to make sure he was okay so I knocked. When I got no answer I noticed that the door was unlocked. That's when I found him." Asahina buried her face in her hands.

By now everyone was gathered up in Togami's room. Everyone looked terrified. One of them was acting. No one wanted to believe it, but one of the classmates murdered Togami.

"Everyone should go to bed. Celes and I will take care of this." Kirigiri demanded.

"We will?" Celes questions not sure if she wanted to.

Everyone left not wanting to argue or stay in the room. Kirigiri headed over to Togami's body and inspected the body head to toe.

"Ummmm...What are you doing?" Celes asked.

"Remember what was explained by Monokuma yesterday. There would be trials on who the killer is. If we get it wrong the killer lives and everyone else dies. I'm sure you don't want that to happen." Kirigiri continued inspecting the body.

"True. Didn't Aoi say that she saw Fukawa leaving his room? If that's the case then she did it." Celes smirked.

"No. That doesn't mean that Fukawa is the killer. There's no evidence to support what she said. Aoi could have lied. Even if she didn't Fukawa might be framed. " Kirigiri explained.

"That's a detective for you." Celes rolled her eyes.

"We need to find the head first." Kirigiri looked around the room.

"Maybe it's not in the room." Celes crossed her arms.

"I didn't expect that from you. Go check the kitchen." Kirigiri was still stuck on investigating.

"No way. I can't go alone."

"Fine, we'll both go. I guess it's not good to be alone anyway." Kirigiri stopped looking around.

Kirigiri and Celes walked through the dark and creepy hallways down to the kitchen.

"Why the kitchen?" Celes wondered.

"It's the most obvious place. Knife's and other objects could be used for killing. Any amateur would put it here." Kirigiri said.

"Hold on. Is that blood?" Celes pointed to a red substance leaking from the fridge.

"I believe so." Kirigiri walked over to it.

She opened the fridge with no hesitation and a head came falling out rolling to Celes feet.

"Ewww." Celes kicked the head away in disgust.

"You're not scared?" Kirigiri thought she would be.

"No. What happens happens." Celes shrugged it off.

They inspected the scene until it was time for breakfast. No one was really hungry after what happened to Togami. Kirigiri and Celes were able to find more evidence. The only suspects they could suspect were Asahina and Fukawa. Kirigiri was hiding evidence from everyone else though. She had another suspect up her sleeve. At about mid-day Monokuma had announced that the trials would take place in an hour. After an hour everyone headed to the lift ready for the trials.

"The first trial begins now!" Monokuma sat in his chair.

Celes started the trial by blaming Fukawa. Fukawa protested stating that she couldn't stand the sight of blood.

"Then why did Asahina say she saw you leaving Togami's room before she found the body?" Kirigiri joined in.

"He knows about this certain...secret I have." Fukawa started sweating.

"What secret?" Celes demanded to know.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it!?" Fukawa snapped.

"YOU SHITHEAD, JUST-" Celes began yelling before Kirigiri cut her off.

"Stop Celes. I might have an idea. It just so happens that Togami was telling me that there was a serial killer with a double personality among us." Kirigiri was keeping her cool.

Everyone gasped no expecting that to be true.

"Fine. It's true. I am Genocider Sho." Fukawa admitted.

"Do you mean THAT serial killer? The one that kills good looking men with scissors!?" Maizono looked in horror.

"Exactly. Genocider Sho kills her victims using scissors. I'm sure you know what the murder weapon was Kirigiri." Fukawa explained.

"The murder weapon was a butcher's knife that Celes and I discovered in the kitchen." Kirigiri agreed.

"So does that mean I'm off the hook?" Fukawa asked looking relieved.

"For now. The next suspect is Asahina." Kirigiri said.

"Why me!?" Asahina didn't expect that.

"You were the last one seen in his room. If I recall correctly Fukawa was talking to Togami in his room. This means that he was alive when Fukawa left the room." Celes joined back in.

" But I swear he was dead when I went in his room!" Asahina cried out.

"How long were you outside after Fukawa left?" Naegi, another classmate asked.

"For about ten minutes." Asahina answered.

"I don't believe Asahina did it." Kirigiri announced.

"Why?" Naegi asked.

"The killer was probably in Togami's room the whole time. It was chance that Togami was murdered. The murderer picked a room and was waiting for the perfect moment to kill Togami. The murderer probably didn't have enough time to kill him before Fukawa came. Ten minutes though was plenty of time though. Wasn't it Yamada?" Kirigiri finished with a question.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Yamada defended.

"When Aoi entered Togami's room you fled and hid in the bathroom. I know because when everyone came to see what had happened I saw you come out of the bathroom. Aren't I right?" Kirigiri was trying to make Yamada lose his composure.

"Fine! I don't care anymore! I killed him! If only you kept your big mouth shut I would've gotten away!" Yamada complained.

"Hey! Don't you dare speak to Kirigiri like that you jerk!" Celes raged.

"Start the votes." Naegi looked down.

"Fine by me!" Monokuma started the voting.

Everyone except one voted for Yamada.

"Well it seems like one of you voted for Fukawa. Hagakure, are you an idiot?" Monokuma asked.

"Maybe." Hagakure rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Let's start the execution!" Monokuma dragged Yamada away.

Everyone was forced to watch his execution. He was stuck in what seemed to be a white room full of blood writing all over the walls. Yamada looked around nervously. Suddenly large pointy pencils came flying out of nowhere. One pierced right through Yamada's leg. Then they all came at full speed into his chest and stomach. Yamada spat out blood while it also dripped down from his body. Soon the white room was red.

Everyone was horrified and most were crying. Celes grabbed onto Kirigiri's hand lightly. She looked the most horrified out of everyone. Kirigiri squeezed her hand hoping that she would calm down as she was panting hard.

"This is only the beginning right?" Celes choked out.


	3. Their Relationship

**Okay so I recently got a bad review that I deleted so I want to respond to it. I know the characters personalities are different from what they should be but I wanted it to be like that and different. Who said Yamada didn't have a reason either? I'm not going to reveal everything so early on. I wanted Yamada to seem more mean compared to the game and anime as well. Celes got angry because he was yelling at Kirigiri and she has feelings for her that will be revealed. At leat I'm trying to make fanfics about the characters I love as well. If someone doesn't like my fanfics that's fine by me because it's not like I'm going to stop writing since it's what I love to do. So if someone uses up their time just to criticize the way I like to write then I will get defensive. If someone thinks I could use more work and would like to tell me what's bad though I will try to improve. If someone's just going to give me crap though I'll probably just going to delete it so don't bother. Also saying that someone isn't putting effort in is just rude to the writer. The only thing that made me respond was that you said it was disappointing. I would never disrespect another writers work like that. I don't write for myself, I write for others who enjoy reading. I'm not writing this for someone like you. Sorry for the long post everyone XD This chapters shorter though, sorry about that.**

Celes decided to sleep in Kirigiri's room again. After the execution even she was scared. Kirigiri didn't even flinch though. It was about two in the morning and Celes didn't really want to sleep. She left the room quietly so Kirigiri wouldn't notice. Celes headed down to the kitchen to get something to eat but saw Kuwata.

"What are you doing here?" Celes asked not sounding rude.

"Getting a drink. You?" Leon asked back.

"Same. I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I was the one that knocked you out." Celes admitted.

"It's my fault for trying to kill Kirigiri. She saw me planing a murder on someone so I freaked out. I don't want to end up like Yamada though. No hard feelings?" Kuwata smiled.

"No. You should be asking that to Kirigiri though. You broke her arm you know." Celes linked her hands together.

"I will tomorrow. I doubt she can forgive me though. She scares me a bit." Kuwata laughed.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Well goodnight." Celes grabbed a glass of water and went back to Kirigiri's room only to find her awake.

"Where have you been?" Kirigiri asked.

"I went to get a drink. Miss me?' Celes winked.

"Not really." Kirigiri stated plainly.

"Well that's mean." Celes got under the quilt covers with Kirigiri.

"Can I ask you a question?" Celes wondered.

"You just did." Kirigiri was being smart.

"Very funny. Why do you always wear those gloves?" Celes was suspicious.

"There is a good reason but I wont tell anyone unless I really have to." Kirigiri explained.

"That's okay. I wont force you to tell me. I'm going to go take a shower." Celes got up and went into the bathroom.

Kirigiri just went back to sleep.

'Why am I so curious about Kirigiri. Sure she's mysterious, but that can't be the reason. Whenever I'm around her I have an urge to hug her. Not like I'd actually do that though. Maybe...I like her.' Celes thought to herself while in the shower.

After a good fifteen minutes of soaking in the shower Celes turned it off and got dressed. When she exited the bathroom she noticed that Kirigiri wasn't in the room.

"Mysterious is one thing to call her." Celes talked to herself.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kirigiri was currently in the dark hall talking with Kuwata.

"I'm sorry about what happened between us. I was going to apologized tomorrow but I needed to get it off my mind now. I hope we can put this behind us even if you can't forgive me.

"I forgive you." Kirigiri turned back around and went back to her room.

Kuwata left happy that Kirigiri had forgiven him.

"Were did you go?" Celes asked.

"I was talking to Kuwata." Kirigiri said with no emotion.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Kirigiri asked.

"I have something on my mind. I might regret telling you. I think I like you Kirigiri. More then friends." Celes spoke her mind.

"I don't know what to say." At least Kirigiri didn't seem to care.

"Wow. The great detective doesn't know what to say." Celes teased.

'I'll be honest here. I don't know how I feel about you, but I wont kick you out of my room at least. You stood up for me and helped Kuwata from committing a murder when he wasn't being himself. Thank you." Kirigiri wasn't acting like her usual self.

"...That's probably the longest conversation I've been in with you." Celes was getting embarrassed.

"I think I'll give you a chance." Kirigiri still had that plain expression on her face.

"Thank you." Celes hugged her softly.

It was surprising, but Kirigiri hugged back. They stood there for a while before Celes broke away from the embrace and gave Kirigiri a loving smile.

"You can call me Kyouko." Kirigiri was finally letting someone call her by her first name.

"Can I kiss you?" Celes really wanted to.

"I guess." Kirigiri nodded.

Celes but her hands on Kirigiri's shoulders and moved in to kiss her. When their lips locked it was passionate yet sweet. Kirigiri moved her hands onto Celes waist and kissed back. Then Celes broke the kiss and planted lingering kisses on Kirigiri's neck.

"Maybe I do feel the same way." Kirigiri admitted.

Celes stopped her kisses and held Kirigiri's in her own.

"We should get some rest now." Celes was feeling better now.

They both went to sleep. Celes was embracing Kirigiri from behind softly.


End file.
